Abusive is a friend?
by LoverofKJS
Summary: Things are normal and okay untill Rachel the new girl comes and destroys all hopes of Bella and Edwad beong together. She takes Bella and gives her 2 choices, Die,or become what she is and never see the Cullen's again.Alice's visions are acting up!REVIEW
1. Chapter 1 why?

Beaten and broken

BPOV

I was walking on my way to class hoping not to run into anyone. I was going to have to go to gym, which was the worst part of my day and including that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's weren't here today. Then I heard people murmuring about a new student. Ha I wasn't going to be the new bee forever! I hoped the girl was nice, maybe I could befriend her.

I walked into the gym and saw the coach talking to students so I walked into the locker room getting ready.

As soon as I was done I headed out and out onto the gym floor. We sat down in our attendance spots waiting for the coach to tell us our activity for the day.

Then the coach walked over with someone I didn't know the new girl probably I thought to myself. She was tiny very skinny almost anerexit. She had brown eyes and brown hair just like me but she was really short maybe 4^8 really short. She was wearing gym shorts already to go for the periods activity like I was, and her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"ok class this is the new student, her name is Rachel Heart" The Coach announced

" Hi" the girl said all peppy. Oh great peppy no way I am going to get along with that girl way to much hyperness, I already get enough from Alice I don't need anymore. I thought about Alice meeting her and then them both turning out to be best friends and then her forgetting all about me, that would be great but a little sad for me.

"Ok today we are going to go run out on the track so get moving" the coach yelled and everyone jumped up to get moving.

I started to head out on my own when the girl caught up to me " hi I am Rachel who are you?" she smiled a really weird grin. It was kind of freaking me out.

"Um…….Bella!" I said reluctantly I tried jogging ahead to get away but the girl wasn't having it.

"Cool, so do you want to go out some time maybe go out to a movie…..oh we could see a really scary one doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Um…..I don't know…….I am really busy these days" probably trying to get away from you busy I corrected my self mentally

"Well are you sure?" she smiled evily at me then I felt a small twisting of my arm which I was sure wasn't supposed to bend that way, and in any case really hurt. I cried out but she stomped on my foot to tell me to keep quiet "would you like to rethink your answer Bella?"

I gritted my teeth "no thanks, now let go of my arm!" I spit through my teeth as nicely as I could.

"You'll agree to it at some point, I know you will" she smiled at me again and ran off to talk to others ahead of me on the track. Ok staying away from that girl. And by the way she gave me her 1 impression I wasn't going to be 1 of her first friends here. I think we were a long road away from that. If Edward finds out he is gonna freak! I thought again. Then I remembered the pain in my arm where she had twisted it and I looked at it on my arm, there was going to be an ugly bruise there from where she pushed her nails so hard into the skin. I don't know how I was going to hide this from Edward or even Alice.

I finished my 12 laps last in the class because I had walked them and was heading in the locker room when I spotted the new girl looking through my stuff. That little bitch!

"Hey" I yelled at her she looked up at me but didn't say anything. "what the hell are you doing going through MY stuff?"

"nothing!" but she kept rummaging through the bag otherwise then she pulled the necklace Edward had given to me it had a picture of me and him on it, that was my favorite necklace I would have never tooken it off if it hadn't been for the rule no jewelry in gym." Oh pretty, can I have it?"

I ran over to her and snatched the necklace out of her hand "No!"

"Oh come on, it can be a welcome present of you welcoming me to your school!" she smiled and ripped the necklace out of my grasp again and shoved it in her pocket without me responding " thanks for the necklace" and with that she ran off, with my necklace.

There is something totally wrong with that girl. I thought to myself while she walked away. I don't know how I am going to explain to Edward about the necklace. When he finds out he is going to go nuts. Well maybe I could hide it from him. But I think Alice has already seen her take t and probably reported it to Edward.

I left the school without my necklace and lot's of homework. I called up Edward while I started driving home. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward."

"Bella!"

"I just called to say I was on my way home and that I have your missed school work, do you want to meet me their?"

"Yeah I'll be there when you get home!"

"Ok love you!"

"Love you too Bella, love you too!"

I hung the phone up after that. It seems he doesn't know because if he did he would be furious on the phone in case which he wasn't. So had Alice been hiding this for me or had she somehow not have seen it? Well I could debate that later.

I walked in my house and saw Edward waiting on the coach already. "Hey!" I smiled as I sat down next to him.

"How was your day at school?" he asked smiling back..

"Boring like usual, but it would have been less boring if you had been there." I teased him. He just smiled and shook his head. I decided I should tell them there was a new student at school ."Edward?"

"Yeah?" he asked back he turned so I was facing him completely and then put my legs on his lap. It was very comfortable.

"Um….." I bit my lip how could I put this "there is a new girl at school." I tried half smiling but it really didn't work the way I wanted it to.

"Ok……..why do you say it like it is a bad thing?" He asked seeing right through me.

"Well……she's kinda weird……she has this really weird smile like……..like she knows what you are going to do……and that she knows that she could control you………if she wanted to……it's freaky and kinda creepy…..it also scares me." I admitted. I looked at Edward to see his reaction. He was trying to hide a reaction from me and I was getting a little nervous, if this is the way he acted when I told him about the girl what was he going to say if he found out that she had my necklace?

"So, do you want me to talk to her see if I can get some info with the mind reading thing?" He asked politely. That was a bad idea because if she was thinking about the necklace he was sure to find out, and then probably make a scene of the whole thing.

"Um no thanks I think if I ignore her I think things will be ok and then I won't have to worry about missing time with you by trying to make a new friend!"

"Ok if that's what you want then ok, but if she causes any problems you will tell me

right?"

"Yeah, of course!" I smiled up at him but the smile didn't touch my eyes.

I smiled and got up and went into the kitchen to grab a snack, while I saw Edward follow me. I grabbed a bag of popcorn and I knew Charlie would eat it the left over's if I didn't eat it all. While it was in the microwave I sat down on one of the stools and put my knees to my chest and rested my chin on my knees, not really trying to look Edward's way knowing he would have a concerned look on his face with the way I was sitting, but it didn't matter I needed to be in this position. I hadn't been in this position since the time Edward had left. And I didn't know exactly why the reason was that I was in this position but it just felt right for the moment.

"Bella……?" He asked trying to get my attention. I didn't answer, what was I supposed to say that then new girl had took my necklace that he had given to me and had acted like it was no big deal and had snatched it out of my hand. No way! "Bella……please talk to me……what's wrong?"

"I don't want…..to talk about it" I told him. The beeper on the microwave went off so I got out of my position and headed to go get it. I went to grab it forgetting it was really hot and burned my hand "OW, OW, OW" I dropped the bag on the floor by accident and held the burnt hand to my chest, cradling it like a baby. Edward rushed over to me and tried to take my hand from me to look at it but I refused to see the burn on my hand I really didn't need to feel sick.

"Bella, let me see your hand!" he tried grabbing for it again. But I just walked out of the room forgetting the popcorn bag on the floor and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and put my hand underneath a pillow so I didn't have to see it. I really didn't want to see what I had done out of careless thought of forgetting how hot those bags could get. My hand really did hurt but I tried to ignore the pain. Edward sat down next to me and tried to pull the pillow that was hiding my hand away but I wasn't having it.

"Edward, stop, I'm fine ok?!" I reassured him not caring of his response this was my life and I really didn't want to ruin it by a simple burn..

"Bella don't be ridiculous." He tried grabbing at my hand Again.

"No, Edward, I'm fine ok, I'll just go…..go get some ice and let the swelling go down on it's own." I got up off the coach and walked upstairs to get a washcloth and then went back downstairs and put some ice in a plastic baggy then wrapped it up in the washcloth. I walked into the living room where I sat down again and just layed down on the couch with my head in Edward's lap and my ice on my lap with my hand wrapped up around it, which felt better already.

It was silent for the next couple minutes or was it hours?

Then Edward broke the silence. "Bella….does anything with this mood your in have to do with the new girl at school?"


	2. Chapter 2 what happened?

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I had no clue why Bella was hiding something from me and wondering why she would even do it. I was also worrying about why Bella was acting the way she was. I was stroking her face with the back of my hand while she layed on my lap and closed her eyes. I wanted ti know so bad what was bothering her I wanted her to be happy not upset about something. I had to finally get an answer because 1 it was killing me not to know and 2 I hated seeing her like this and 3…..well at the moment I didn't have a 3."Bella…. does this have anything to deal with the new girl at school?" she didn't answer right away. I felt her cringe for a moment for some reason underneath me.

"Um…..no." she finally responded without looking at me

"Bella……the truth-" I cut off I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull up and heard his car door slam Me and Charlie didn't really have a good communication between each other , he didn't hate me but he didn't like me either. I see his car in the driveway great, another night where I watch Bella cuddle up to that boy, who broke her heart oh some months ago. If he ever hurts he again I will have him arrested for the rest of his damn life. But he does make Bella happy that's the only thing keeping me back from kicking his ass out of my house for good. Charlie thought while walking through the door. H spotted us on the couch and just wandered into the kitchen. What the hell happened? Charlie though while he saw the popcorn bag on the floor with popcorn all over the floor.

Bella heard Charlie's intake of breathe in the kitchen and must just now remember the popcorn bag and everything, she jumped up to go explain to Charlie but I held her back. "shhh it's ok we'll explain when he comes back in and tell him what happened….or would you rather lie to him about your hand and everything else?" I looked at her concern in my eyes willing her to know I was with her all the way no matter what she chose to tell him what happened. She just nodded.

Charlie came back in the room then and looked at both of us then he just looked at Bella laying in my lap, with the ice pack in her lap. "Bella, can you tell me what the mess in the kitchen is about?" he asked her gently. Which I was great full for.

Bella looked up at his face then and then looked up at me and then back to Charlie ."Um " Bella liked saying that word a lot I noticed ."I was going to make some popcorn but tried taking it out when it first came out and was done in the microwave but I forgot how hot those bags can get and I brunt my hand and then I dropped it and the popcorn went all over the floor I guess?!"

"Oh" Charlie thought through that and then considered that Bella was going to be Bella the klutz that she was and that it was just how Bella was.. "ok…..just be care full from now on Bells, I wouldn't want to lose you!" H smiled and went over to his chair and sat down, he put the sports channel on and zoned out on us. I felt Bella wiggle under me then she was standing up and heading towards the kitchen. I headed after her wondering what she was going to do when she got in the kitchen.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked as I was heading in.

"I'm going to be cleaning up the mess I made, would you like to help?" she turned around and looked at me to see what I was going to say.

"Of course I'll help Bella!" She smiled and turned to keep walking.

By the time we finished cleaning up the mess it was already time for me to head home but I didn't leave until I knew Bella got some food in her system. I knew I would come back to watch her sleep, but still I would miss her for the smallest piece in time and I would always want to go where she went because she was my world my life…….my soul. That was hard to think about I had always considered that I had no soul that I was just a monster from deep under and I would never be the same again.

I gave Bella a peck on the lips and diseappered in the night I would come back in about an hour when her father would hopefully be asleep. I decided I would go hunt while I waited. I ran to the middle of the woods letting me senses go and wander looking for something that would appeal to me.

While I was hunting I was thinking about everything Bella had said and done trying to analize it with before she went to school. What was so different with her mood? I would have to ask Jasper what she was feeling next time Bella was around him.

I had also wondered about this new girl Bella hesitated to talk about. I was wondering how was she affecting Bella even if ti was her affecting Bella. I wasn't sure.

I caught a big mountain lion and a few deer with a couple of elk to keep me satisfied for the moment. I was going to be good fro at least 1 month before I would HAVE to hunt again.

By the time I was at Bella's she had already fallen asleep. I loved watching her sleep, she was so beautiful no matter where she was but I was just content to watch her sleep and know she was here safe with me

"Edward….." she said in her sleep catching my attention. "Edward……Edward……." She would say over and over again. I was so glad it was my name she said in her sleep glad that she also wasn't having nightmares that she said used to haunt her every dream…

Then I was taken aback when she started screaming and yelling and thrashing all over the bed. I ran over to her and tried to calm her but she was to far gone from what I could tell "Bella shhh shhhh, Bella it's ok, wake up it's ok!" I told her while trying to shake her lightly and trying to get her to wake up. I heard Charlie get up in the next room over and so I disseapered into her closet while Charlie came into her room.

"Bella, WAKE UP!" He tried to gently shake her but had apparently did to hard because Bella moaned and almost landed on the floor from turning away. Well at least she was awake.

"Char-dad,!" she asked with a croaking voice.

"Bella, it's just that I heard you screaming……did you have a nightmare?" he asked her.

Bella sniffed. "yeah…..yeah I had a nightmare……but I'm ok, go back to bed I have school and you have work tomorrow, don't worry about me I'm fine." She tried smiling but it didn't catch her eyes

"Alright..." he got up and headed for the door but before closing the door and leaving he turned around to say one last thing. "Goodnight Bella……..I love you" He left the room.

I looked over at Bella again and came out of my hiding spot and sat down on the bed next to her. She was trying to hide her face from me, she had the covers over her head. I hated not seeing her angel of a face I tried yanking the covers away but even when I did that she covered her face with her hands and didn't look at me. Had I done something wrong? I had to know what was wrong. "Bella….what's wrong, your not your usual self, what's bothering you?" I asked her with concern in my eyes and whole being to know that I just wanted her to be happy and safe.

Her breathing acclerated and she took her hands away from her face and what I saw there was not what I expected from the girl I loved.


	3. Chapter 3 Silence To No Emd

Chapter 3

BPOV

I was miserable because I couldn't tell him what had happened today and now I couldn't even tell him about my dream. If I told him what had happened and about the dream he would go berserk. And I don't know how I would be able to stop him. But how could I hide this from him, I was an open book he especially would see straight through me. But I had to try.

My dad had come in and had asked if I was ok, I admitted I had had a nightmare and then he left knowing that I was safe just not sleeping the best. Edward came out of his hiding spot a few seconds later. He came to sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me I covered my face with my blanket on my bed and curled up in a ball. I wanted to be alone to think of a plan to get rid of that damn girl at school because Edward and his family were going tomorrow. I felt Edward trying to yank the covers away from my face and that just made me imagine more the girl who had yanked my necklace away, I was holding back tears and I didn't want him to see how upset I was. He got the blankets away from me but I still covered my face with my hands. _Oh god please let the tears hold off just for right now please, please, please!_ I begged.

He tied to gently pull my hands away from my face but I wasn't having it. "Bella…..,what's wrong, your not your usual self, what's bothering you?" he asked. I knew he was concerned, it leaked in his voice.

Oh god with that angel of a voice I knew I couldn't hide from him anymore, I couldn't lie to him it was so hard. I pulled my hands away from my face and looked up at him he looked concerned and then his expression changed from that to alarm. _ I don't look that bad do I?_ I wanted to get up but I knew that was the wrong move to make at the moment.

"Bella?!" he asked alarmed. I sniffed knowing the water works weren't going to hold off any longer, they were coming and they were coming strong. "Bella, please tell me, what's wrong? What happened?" he put his arms around me and I turned to bury my face in his chest and then the sobs erupted. And they wouldn't stop, even when I tried to think about how my tears must be affecting Edward.

About an hour later they slowed and I was able to breath right again. I looked up at Edward and showed him with my eyes that I was finished crying and that I would explain later. He just nodded and held me closer and laid us both down on the bed. "Sleep, love, sleep and when you wake up I will be here and everything will be ok."

I fell asleep and slept better for most of the rest of the night. But then the nightmare came again.

- - - - - - - - Bella's nightmare - - - - - - -

_I was at the school and I was walking out of class going to go see Edward for lunch when I spotted him walking with Rachel Heart. He had an arm around her waist and was snuggled up close to him. He stopped in the hallway and turned and kissed her full on the lips. I dropped my books and ran to them, but of course in dreams you always run in slow motion. Then I was stopped by Angela. She looked at me like I was a disgusting animal. "HEY EVEYONE LOOK AT KLUTZY HERE!" And she pushed me on the ground so I looked like I had tripped over my own feet._

_Everyone turned and laughed at me even Edward and his family who had appeared. I hurried to get up but was knocked down again by Rachel who had walked over "It's just better if you stay there on the ground you won't fall and be embarressed KLUTZY!" She laughed and hit me in the rib cage as she walked away with Edward. My Edward._

_Everyone disseapered. And I was alone._

_I crawled over to grab my books but then they were gone. And there was a picture sitting in it's place. I looked at the picture, it was of me when I was in Phoenix and was a freshmen in high school. I had been a geek then but I had had friends. Wait why was this here? I had asked my mom not to buy the pictures because I didn't like them. _

_In the picture I had the same eyes and hair but it was shorter. I had a yellow shirt on that was short sleeved, I also had a heart necklace on that my mother had given me for Christmas that year. You couldn't see my pants because it was just a upper body shot. And I couldn't remember what I was wearing that day anyway._

_I threw the picture across the hallway. It clattered loudly by a locker and just sat still, I stared at it wondering how in the world it was here in the first place._

_Then it fast forwarded and it was lunch time. I walked to the lunch room and was about to sit down with Edward's family - there was only one spot left- So I was about to sit down assuming the spot was for me. I sat down and looked at them and then I was being held off the ground by a huge Emmett. He was yelling at me. "What the fuck do you think you are doing sitting at our lunch table Swan?!" _

_I cringed away from his voice hoping to get away from it. I saw from across the lunch room Rachel heading our way and sat down in the spot I had thought was for me, and the spot was right next to Edward. Edward kissed her on the lips quickly and then said something to her that made her giggle. Then he looked at me. "Emmett put her down, let her go and let there be peace at this table." He growled._

_Emmett let me go and I just stared at his family, how in the world was this happening. This couldn't be real How could they act like this to me. Then I thought that with the picture and then this I must be dreaming, I tried pinching myself but for me that seems like it never works._

_I felt myself take a step back and Rachel was looking at me. "Scram Swan!" She hissed. I looked at her. How could such an annoying little thing that I had known for less then 24 hours be this much of a damn big deal._

_Then I was fast forwarding again. I saw Rachel and Edward kissing more, which I tried cringing away from but it never worked. Then I saw them at there wedding, which made me cringe more. Then I saw Rachel with a pregnant stomach and Edward kissing her and leaving for work. Then I saw the babies they had had and then more kids and more kissing and then all was quiet and I fell back asleep._

- - - - - - - - - - End Of Bella's Nightmare. - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up in a cold sweat begging for the nightmare to banish from my memory. I looked around the room after I knew I wasn't in the nightmare anymore. I saw that Edward wasn't in my bed where he was when I had fell asleep. Then I saw him in my rocking chair in the corner watching me curiously. "Hi." I whispered knowing he could hear me.

He got up from the rocking chair and put both of his arms to wrap around me. "So how are you this morning?" he whispered in my ear, he cold breath making me shiver. He noticed and pulled the blanket from the bed over me more. "Did you get a good sleep?" _no I had the opposite of that. _ I wanted to say.

"Um…….I'm fine." I brushed some of my hair behind my ear. "I slept……okay." I concluded. Well I hadn't really slept okay but I didn't want to have to explain about the nightmare.

He looked at my face intently, probably seeing right through me, because duh I was an open book especially to him. He looked at my hands which were now curled up in my lap. I had wanted to lace my fingers through his imedialty when he walked in the room. But knew that I could wait. But then he looked at the small clock in my room. "Well you should probably start getting ready, school will start soon."

I sighed. School. Why did I have to go to damn school? Well might as well make the best of the day. And I was in better spirits knowing Edward would be there. He let me get dressed, while waiting downstairs. I decided I would wear jeans and a simple purple sweater. And then I headed into the bathroom and got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth. Making sure my teeth sparkled the best they could. Then I went to go get socks and put my shoes on. When I finished with that task, I walked down the stairs, where Edward was waiting patiently for me. On my way down I was one the last step and I tripped, Edward caught me just as I was about to grab for the railing.

He chuckled. "You ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be." I sighed.

What was I going to do if Rachel brought out the necklace and Edward saw it, what would I say? How would I explain that she had it and not me? What would he say back? Would he hate me? Would he go to Rachel and take it from her?

Should I tell him before we went in the school that she had taken my necklace? I was so confused. What was I going to do? He was going to hate me!

He took my hand and lead me to his car out front. He opened my door for me and once I was settled in closed the door and settled over to his side and sat down and started the car. We drove silently for a few minutes, and it wasn't our regular silence it was awkward. And some what uncomfortable. But when we were half way there he started speaking.

"So what is your plan for after school today?" his voice was flat.

I sniffed. "Um, I don't have work today, I think Alice wanted to do something with me, but otherwise I think I'm free. Why?" I was curious why he was now in this mood. This morning he seemed fine and now he was acting all weird.

"Just curious." He whispered.

I was getting frustrated now, I turned my head to see that we were in the school parking lot now. I looked around the parking lot as we passed people. I saw Angela and Ben and then Mike and Jessica. They were heading up to there first period class. I looked at the clock on the dash board and saw that we had 5 minutes till class started. Well I guess I could go try to talk to Angela and see if she could maybe get my necklace back from Rachel before any of the Cullens noticed.

We parked and Edward came over and took my hand and lead me out of the car. I squeezed his hand telling him that I was here and that I loved him. He squeezed back, which I knew was a good sign from the way his mood had been I thought he wouldn't but I was glad he did.

I looked at the parking lot again, seeing who was still around. I saw Tyler and Lauren talking in a far corner, and then I saw……Rachel. She was looking at me, no looking wasn't the right word, glaring a murderous glare was what it was. She grinned evily when she saw I was looking at her and waved for me to join her over where she was standing. I cringed into Edward not wanting to be any where near her but knowing I had to get my necklace before Edward noticed.

I looked straight at her hoping to singling that I would talk to her later and now wasn't the good time. I looked at her neck and saw that she was wearing my necklace. She saw me looking at my necklace an lifted it up and waved it at me. She smirked and waved me over again. I finally noticed Edward was talking to his family who had just arrived and thankfully was not looking our way. I looked at Edward then back to Rachel. She waved her hand quickly again and this time I knew I should go over and talk to her.

I squeezed Edward's hand and then let go, I whispered in his ear that I would be right back and to save me a seat in class. He looked at me curiously and so did his family, but I shrugged telling them I had to attend to something quickly. They walked away with Edward giving me one last kiss whispering he loved me and to be careful and not to be late for class. I whispered back my love and said that he should go and I would be right behind him.

When he was finally out of sight, I walked over to Rachel, who had an evil smirk on her face. "So you finally decided to join me over here in my corner?" She asked me smugly.

I took a steadying deep breath and looked at her sternly. "I want my necklace back……..please!" I added at the end.

She laughed. "Yeah right!" She looked over my shoulder at the school, we both knew the bellwas going to ring any second. "Ok, bitch I have to make this quick, but I will be taking over all your happiness and you will be a nobody."

She pulled something out of her bag and hid it behind her back. "This will hurt just a whittle." She whispered and then I was hit by something and I hit the pavement head first. Then everything went black.

**I really , really want to thank everyone who has at least read this story. I would really like more review but a girl will take what she can get. The next chapter is somewhat long and I still Have to right some of it so I will have it up after Christmas at the soonest. Well thanks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4 Could we be friends?

**Chapter 4**

**Hi everyone this chapter is long so that's why it took so long to get up. Well hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. And a happy new year as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's contents.**

**Rachel's POV**

I hit that bitch hard and I knew she would be out for awhile. I needed some time though so that was good. My masters will be pleased Maybe they will even turn me. I am human after all/ I serve the best of the best.

I took her limb body and started walking toward my car. I got in the car and turned the heat on since it had got exceptionly cold. I put Bella in the back seat. Hoping she would stay asleep/unconscious. But just incase. I pulled out some handy hand cuffs I had stolen and put them on her. I put her tied hands behind her back and then turned to he feet. I took another pair of handcuffs and tied he legs together. Then I thought about any other way she could get away from me. _Screaming, she can scream for help. _I took out an old cloth from my passengers compartment and stuffed it in her mouth all the way. _ If she wakes up she will probably gag. _I laughed at that.

I turned to close the door to the backseat and went to the driver's side seeing that it was nice and warm. I sighed while stating the engine. This wasn't much fun, I was hoping she would put up more of a fight?! But I guess it's ok because now I get to go home sooner. Well I'm not so sure it's my home but it……..well……..it's where I live pretty much, I'm not aloud to go home to my parents they actually think that I am dead. I was taken from my home and then said I wasn't aloud to go back and then I heard about how my parents thought that I was dead so I really couldn't even go home if I wanted too.

I turned onto the highway and kept driving. I head a muffled cough. _I guess she wasn't knocked out as good as I thought she was, because duh she's waking up now and I am driving and can't do anything bout knocking her out again. _ I heard another cough and stifled back a giggle. He coughing made a funny sound, _ hmmmm what can I do to get he to cough even more?_ I had imagies going through my head. She could swallow pepper, I could drop some pepper and salt down her nose too. I laughed this was going to be fun. Maybe if I was good, I could be the one to kill her.

I heard one more cough and decided I better talk. "Hey bitch, I see you woke up, and don't even think you're ganna get away, I have you tied up pretty tight so good luck." She started to gag. _ Huh I knew it. _"So while you're tied up back there why don't you start comtemplating your own death, hey why don't you tell me what is the one way you are scared to die?"

I knew she wouldn't be able to answer so I answered for her. "Does a death of fire, being burned alive sound good to you?"

This was going to be fun teasing and messing around with her. "hey what about being poisned to death doesn't that sound good to you Bells?" I sneered the last word. I heard a muffled scream. "Nice try but no one else is here and you can't scram for you life it's to late you already have a death sentence." I promised her and myself, knowing it was probably a lost cause.

Were almost to where I was supposed to stop for the night and the rest of the damn day. I actually hadn't expected to capture her so soon but I guess I just got a lucky shot.

I stopped the car and went to the backseat to get Bella out. I opened the car door and saw she had tears coming out of her eyes and running down her face. Oh God.

_~Flashback~_

_I was in my room looking through my closet wondering what I was going to wear to a party. I looked at a pair of tight jeans and a tank top that showed some of my belly and belly button ring that my friend had said I should get since I was so skinny. I should show off my flat stomach and good curves._

_I was only sixteen and I was going to a party, hoping to have sex with my boyfriend. I decided on something that could be easily taken off when the time was right. I giggled knowing my boyfriend Josh would love it if I wore a short tight skirt. I picked out my favorite skirt I liked and decided on the top I was going to wear with the jeans but I was going to wear it anyway._

_I headed out the door, my mom calling after me saying that I should be back before midnight. __Yeah right mom!__ I thought. My mom was always getting on my nerves saying I was to young to be out partying with my boyfriend. For heaven sake's she hated him. But if it wasn't for me she would have probably shipped me off to my uncles in Ohio. Urghhh I hated visiting him in the first place. I hated the weather conditions. But I dealt with them for my mom's sake because every time I bitched about it she would end up crying. _

_I grabbed my keys from my jacket pocket and walked out to my car._

_But before I could get any closer to my car I had a sense that I wasn't alone where I was. "Mom, is that you?" I looked over my shoulder at the house but I saw my mother through the window on the phone talking to someone._

_I took another step toward my car but stopped in my tracks again. Something was very wrong. I wasn't alone. I had a bad feeling about this. I started to turn to my house when I saw something ghost by me at inhuman speed. "Who are? Show yourself, I know how to use my shoes." Actually did know how to use my shoes as a weapon. They were high heels and had a very sharp heel._

_I baked up a few steps, totally scared out of my wits now. I was about to turn and run when I was hit by something hard and then everything went black._

_When I woke up I was in a car tied up tight with hand cuffs and something in my mouth. I tried screaming. I wanted my mom I wanted my dad. I wanted my boyfriend Josh. I wanted anyone to just come and help me._

_I heard someone walk in and then I saw there face, it was the most beautiful face I had ever seen. I had tears in my eyes. I really just wanted to go home._

_I knew I was going to die then._

_~End Of Flashback~_

I knew that face. I also knew those emotions very well. I had lived that and knew I had had that same face and emotions running through my head just like her. I felt bad now. I wanted to let her go. I wanted to releave her of her pain and fear. But I was ordered to destroy her, but………I couldn't……I mean……I……..I don't want to destroy her.

_Urghh your selfish bitch, you know better then to get attached to her. _I argued in my head. _ But it's not fair for her, you got out of that situation, can't she?_ I couldn't do this. _If they found out that you had caught her and then let her go…….they would kill you. _ I really didn't want to end up dead but, I had to.

I then saw that I was still standing where I had been before with me standing there with the car door open, me crying, Bella sobbing, and both of our fear for our lives hanging in the air. I was soaked though, of course it had started raining.

I sighed, I needed to get Bella and me inside before it got any harder. I scooped Bella up in my arms, seeing that she was really feather-light. Very skinny. But who was I to complain? I was just as skinny.

As I stepped into the heated area of the motel, I saw that it was just as I had wanted. Or _had _wanted. We had come in the back entrance so I could get Bella in with her tied up, without being seen. That would be a very awkward conversation. I snuck into the bathroom with Bella still in my arms. I took her into the handy- capped stall and set her on her feet that were still tied together. I took out a set of keys and undid her restraints. But before I undid her hands that were tied I planned on setting some ground rules.

"Okay, look……I really don't want to hurt you but……..it's the only way to keep myself alive." I looked at her, she still couldn't respond with the gag in her mouth. "But I also don't want to hurt you,…….at least at the moment." I warned her. I looked at her knowing she was probably still scared out of her wits. "Okay, I have some ground rules before I untie you, first and far most STAY QUIET!" I whispered yelled.

She did something like a nod and so I continued. " Also, DO NOT try to get away from me, or things will get very ugly, very quickly." I hoped that was a good threat to warn her because that was a very true fact. I may be a human but I had gone through training before I was sent to do this. "When I untie you and I lead you into the lobby where there are lots of people, you are not to leave my side or to say a word, do not make ANY contact with ANYONE." I hissed.  
"When we get to the room you are to stay quiet and do everything I say. If you miss behave then I will not hesitate to tie you up again, got it?"

She looked at me and nodded the best she could. I undid her hands and then took her gag out and throwing everything in my bag. I took her by the hand and lead her out of the bathroom. We went straight to the lobby. The man at the desk looked up when I got to the counter. "How may I help you miss?"

"I have a reservation here for Malory Sanders." I stated. I saw him look down at his computer and scroll through something, then look up again. "Okay Miss Sanders, you have the Pent House for the next 2 weeks, is that right?"

I hated when they asked question, why didn't they just give me the damn keys already and just let us go to the room.

"Yes, can I have 2 sets of keys please?" I looked at him giving him a meaning full glare. I saw Bella tense behind me for some reason but then relax before I could turn around to see what had made her tense. The man handed me the keys without saying anything more and turned to help the next person waiting to check in.

We headed toward the elevator, me keeping an eye on Bella, making sure she didn't do anything stupid. On her way to go up to the elevator , she tripped over her own feet. I should have known. I heard her mumble a slight, "sorry." Under her breath. I didn't waste anytime. I got both of us in the elevator and pushed the PH button to get up to _our _room.

Urghh this was going to be some what awkward.

When we got out of the elevator, I unlocked the door to the pent house and shoved Bella in first. I didn't mean to shove her so hard to push her on the floor but appearently I did. She huffed as she landed on her ass. I smiled and held back laughter. I walked over to her after closing the door. I extended my hand out to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to push you so far." She took the hand and stood up.

She looked like she wanted to talk. "You can talk freely right here, for the moment al least, it could change." I walked over to a desk in the corner of the room setting down my cell phone from my pocket and then going to the door. "I have to go get some things from the car, I will know if you leave the pent house because there is an alarm I can put on, to go off if you try to get out. I am also locking this door from the outside, so good luck." I walked out of there and went down to get some of my clothes, my laptop and food from my car.

Edward's POV

As I walked into the school building, I couldn't help feel something was terribly wrong. But I trusted Bella, besides the girl was only human, there was only so much they can do. I walked to my locker, seeing Angela and Jessica talking by one of the class rooms.

"Did you hear what happened yesterday in the gym locker room?" Jessica asked Angela.

"Yeah, I heard about that new girl."

"She is so nice." Jessica gushed.

"Yeah I know but…..I heard Bella and her already got into a fight in the locker room yesterday, right?"

Okay what? What happened? Who was this Rachel girl to think to get Bella upset? Why hadn't Bella said anything about this? She told me there was a new girl but nothing else much more.

I tried to keep listening to the conversation but decided to go see if I could go find Bella myself. I looked outside the window in the hallway and saw that neither Bella or the girl she was planning to talk to, were no where in sight.

I tried looking through the minds of the other students, still not finding either one of them. I decided going to Alice was my next best bet. I knew that skipping class would be easy for me. Alice was in Math. So I snuck over to the class room door knowing she would see me their. She came walking out of the room with a pass. "Watcha you need Edward?" She chirped.

"Have you seen Bella in any of your visions?" She looked at me curiously.

"No……I haven't seen any of her since early this morning."

"Can you try to see her?"

"Yeah just give me a minute." She huffed. Her eyes glazed over and then she was back in the present, faster then I thought possible. She gasped out and held her head in her hands, rocking back and forth.. "ow, OW, OW." She cried out.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What is it Alice? What happened? What did you see?" I was now concerned.

What could actually make Alice cry out?

**I hope you liked this chapter. I really like when people review so please make me happy and REVIEW!**

**Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5 Escape when?

**Chapter 5**

**Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't understand why she had told me to stay in the damn hotel room. She knew and I knew that I was going to get out of that damn place as quickly as I could. I thought of any basis routes that I could use to get out of this damn hotel. I headed for the door-basic but the safest way out at the moment- and immediately stepped back. I had touched the door frame for just a second and had been shocked- insanely much- and had to step back or I would have been part of a shishkebob. And not in a good way.

_OK so you can't get out the door……you could go out the window._

Maybe not one of the safest ideas for me but at least it was an option. I headed over to the windows and hit them a couple times. _What do you expect? For them to blow right open just from a few simple hits? _I stepped back thinking of what could be thrown to get the damn window to break. Well It has to be something heavy. I looked around the room and saw that the desk chair would work excellent.

Walking over to the desk I tripped over my own feet. Of course. I started to get up when I heard the door jingle with a key going in a lock. _Ok what should I do? _I quickly as I could stood up and walked over to the door. _Ok what now smart-ass? _I had to do something. I had to get out of this damn place. I had to get back to my family. I had to get back to my love-Edward.

I wonder what he thinks? Does he even notice that I am gone? Will he and his family look for me? Do they even are that I am not with them? What would I do if Edward didn't want me? Would this girl that has held me hostage really rake my whole life away from me? Does she even are about anyone? Who is she really? Does she have a heart? Would she let me go?

The door opened slowly. And I saw Rachel come in. Acting on instinct I ran at her and tried to attack her. I went for her middle section. But didn't have a chance to get at her before I was flying backwards and landed on the bed awkwardly.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked trying to sit up more comfortably.

"Same reason you came at me, acting on protection instinct." She clarified.

"Well you didn't have to throw me across the room!" I complained. I got off the bed and looked down at my clothes. I was fine I was just in shock from being thrown across the room.

"Actually I did." She turned and closed the door and typed something in a key pad I hadn't noticed before. I tried looking for what she was punching in but she blocked my path just as I was thinking it.

"How do you do that?" I asked turning around and going to sit down on the bed.

She turned around and came to sit next to me. I cringed away, not knowing if I was comfortable with her being that close to me. She saw me cringe and her face turned softer. "I don't want to hurt you." She said softly. "You don't know how much I would love to get out of here myself, but I………can't…….I'm not aloud and…….neither are you" She looked down at the floor.

I shifted my body so I was facing her. "Please…..please, you have to take me home. I need……my family…….and you need a family too so please just let me go…..come back with me and try to be a good person and live with me…..just please let me go."

She looked up. Then saw something in my face and opened her mouth then closed it again. She did that a few times. Then decided to change the subject She walked over to some bags that she had dropped by the door. She looked through the bags. "Are you hungry?" She didn't turn around.

I hadn't eaten since this morning. But decided that I really shouldn't trust her with the food. "No." I laid down on the bed and starred at the ceiling. I heard Rachel ruffle through something.

"Suit yourself." She muttered.

I shot up from lying down. "What's your PROBLEM?"

She kept ruffling through the bags. "You."

"What? I didn't hear you?"

"You."

"One more time?"

She turned and was in front of me faster then I thought possible. "Look you little Bitch I am trying to help you so why can't you be just a little grateful?" She looked furious.

I looked away. "Then why don't you just kill me, there is no use for you being kind when it is just going to go to waste when you kill me?!"

I looked back at her. She had a weird expression on her face – it was a mixture of pain. fear, anger, caring, more fear and more pain.- that had me worried. What was she going to do?

She looked out the window, then walking over to it, looking down at the city. "Because…..I don't want to kill you. But I also don't want to die myself. Which I know is selfish but still." She had tears coming out of her eyes. I also had tears in my eyes. I felt bad for her. But at the same time, I didn't know if I should.

She looked out the window for more time then I thought had passed by. Bt she finally turned around. She kept her eyes away from me. "You should sleep." She walked over to a couch and sat down. She took a bag from the floor and pulled out a laptop. "Goodnight Bella."

I looked at my clothes again. Should I really sleep in this? "Do you have anything I can wear to sleep in?"

She looked up from her laptop. "Yeah, in one of those bags." She pointed to the bags sitting by the door.

"Thanks." I muttered. I headed over to the bags and ruffled through them. Their were a lot of things in these bags. Tons of food and clothes to last at least the 2 of us 1 week with out leaving. And some other accessories that would be needed for daily life. It also had a few knifes and I think I saw a gun. _Note to self: Don't get on her bad side when these are around _I was getting somewhat scared.

Did she really mean it when she said she didn't want to hurt me?

I guess we would find out in the next couple of hours, or even days?!

Jasper's POV

Sitting in class waiting for this torture to be over was frustrating. I knew I could keep myself under control but I hadn't hunted in awhile. I knew I should have hunted last night. But I had wanted to do some things with Alice.

Speaking of Alice, I wonder how she is? I seeped my mind through the school until I felt her. _Oh. God. _Something was wrong. I can feel she is in pain. I stood quickly and asked to go to the restroom quickly. I got a pass and ran out of the classroom as soon as I could.

I ran until I found Alice clutching at her head and Edward trying to soothe her. "What happened?" I went over to Alice and put her on my lap rubbing soothing circles in her back.

She sniffed. And then cried out again. I held her closer. I looked to Edward for an explanation. _What happened? Why is she in pain? Did you hurt her? Did something else happen? Come On Edward please tell me?_

He looked down at me. "No, Jazz, I didn't hurt her. I never would. And all I know is that, I asked her to try to see Bella? I can't find her Jazz and I am worried."

"Ok, Edward, I believe you." I kept rubbing Alice soothingly. She still was dry-sobbing and rocking back in fourth in pain. _What's with the pain? _

"We should take her home Jazz. She should see Carlisle. I don't know what is going on, but maybe he does." Edward put a hand on my shoulder. I sat up from sitting with Alice in my lap and carried her to the Volvo. I turned to see Edward. "You can go on ahead. I am going to get Emmett and Rose out of class, I'll get a ride home with them."

I put Alice down on the passengers seat and tilted it back to a laying position and closed the door, facing Edward again.

I stepped toward him and hugged him. Not just for support but for everything he had ever done for me and Alice. Edward squeezed me back in the hug and we both pulled away. He handed me the keys. "Thanks Edward, thanks for everything you have ever done for me and Alice."

"Your welcome." He whispered back. I jumped in the Volvo and speed down the road anxiously in a hurry to get Alice to Carlisle and out of the pain she was suffering. I was suffering with her.

And I knew she knew that she wasn't alone.

**A/N: I'm sorry it is so short and kinda late but I am trying. Well please review and tell me what you think. I would like to get at least 3 reviews before I post another chapter PLEASEEEEEEEEE!**

**-THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6 what are you?

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I haven't been feeling that good so I really haven't been up for writing. But now I am and I intend to please you with this chapter. I don't know when exactly I will update next but as soon as I can I will.**

**On to the story….**

**Chapter 6**

**Emmett POV**

Me and Rose were in class, the day was almost over, and we weren't paying attention. Rose was distracting me by trailing her long manicured fingers up and down my thigh, higher and higher each stroke. Oh when I get her home she is in so much trouble.

Her hands trailed higher and I was about to grab her and run her out right then so I could show her how much I loved her but I knew running out would be a bad idea and people were already suspicious of our family. I really didn't want to make it worse so we would have to leave.

Thankfully I saw Edward by the classroom door. _Ohhh I should do something nice for him since he just got us out of class……nah I'll just end up pulling a prank on him……maybe I could……._

My thoughts trailed off when I just then noticed the expression on his face. He was usually good at controlling his facial expressions but right now you could see every feeling running through him. Worry, Pain, Anger, Pain, Loneliness, More pain and worry. Lots of frustration as well. _Something must really be wrong?_

The teacher let us go, Edward saying there was a family emergency and that we needed to leave. Rose and I got up and followed Edward out of the building until we were at the Jeep. I looked around not seeing Jasper or Alice anywhere. I also saw that the Volvo was gone. Did they go home? Why were we out here? What was with Edward? Where was Bella? And what was this emergency?

Edward ran his hand through his hair and looked at me. "Not so many questions at one time Emmett." He looked really stressed now. I nodded my head so he could keep speaking and explain to me and Rose, who was nervous as much as I was. She probably was wondering all the same questions as I was. He sighed again and ran his hands through his hair. "For your first question, Yes Alice and Jasper went home, Alice was….. having some problems." I looked over at Rose confused but Edward continued. " Second thing I need to say is that I can't find Bella…… I mean like I went to her house and looked around the border line of La Push for a scent…… but I found nothing, it's like she just diseappeared." He sighed in frustration and AGAIN ran his hand though his hair.

Rose walked over to him and took his away from his hair. "Okay Edward stop doing that, it's a bad habit." She smoothed his hair out since some how it started sticking straight up. I would have laughed but things were getting to tense and serious.

I walked over and clapped Edward on the shoulder. "We'll find her bro, I promise." I hated seeing my brother like this. I opened the door to the jeep and hopped in. Edward hopped in the back and Rose sat in the passengers seat next to me. I still was going to get her for teasing me, but now wasn't the time my little sister needed me. Actually it sounded like both my sisters needed me.

I started the car and raced down the road on the way home. No one spoke on the way home, Rose didn't even tease me more. She must feel the tension just like I do. We got to the house and walked in to see Alice laying on the couch with her head in Jasper's lap, a painful expression on her face. Carlisle was looking down at her and Rose rushed over to her and sat next to her. Esme was in a char nearby looking out the window. She must feel awful. She must be worried too.

I walked over to Esme while Edward went over to Carlisle.

Esme looked up when I was close. She got up and being her she hugged me. I hugged back, not hard but lovingly because she was my mother to me and she was in pain. I hated seeing her like that

She let me go and looked over at everyone crowded around Alice. Jasper looked as miserable as Alice was in pain. I didn't know how he was handling all the emotions in the room but it must be hard. He was probably doing it so he could stay with Alice.

I looked back at Esme. "Are you okay mom?" I whispered even though everyone could hear.

She looked at me. "No….. my daughters in pain, and another one is missing." She was on the verge of dry-sobbing.

I wrapped my mother in another hug. "Everything's going to be okay mom, we'll find Bella and Alice……. Well we'll figure something out." I promised.

She smiled. "Thanks Emmett, but things happen and we can't always stop them. Things will happen and things will change, that's life even for us."

Rose interrupted us. "But it shouldn't be, we are the way we are for a reason, we're not supposed to hurt or get sick, but look at Alice-" She waved her hand at Alice laying on the couch shaking. "-she's in pain and sick, she can't see anything anymore, she can hardly concentrate to even look at something, and we don't know why."

Alice looked horriable. I walked over with Esme behind me. I sat down where Rose had been sitting Rose walked back over and sat in my lap. I hugged her to my chest where I knew she was safe in my arms. I loved Rose and I knew if she were in Bella's situation then I would be in Edward's shoes. I would be worried and frustrated and a lot more then that.

Edward looked up from the ground. "You're right I am frustrated and worried and a lot more then that." He walked over to Carlisle. "I need to go look for Bella, do you mind?"

Carlisle looked up from where he was starring at Alice. "Yes go ahead." He looked at Rose and me. "Why don't you to go with him, he might need help to look, and Bella is your sister." Rose and I nodded and we headed out the door with Edward in the lead.

**Bella's POV**

I had a horraible dream. I had dreamt that I was kidnapped by the new girl at school Rachel. That she had locked me in an expensive hotel room. I had dreamed that I had been thrown on the bed by her and that we had argued.

I opened my eyes expecting to see Edward laying next to me to give me my good morning kiss. But what I saw was no where near what I was expecting. Rachel was leaning over me and staring down at me. I jumped and starred back at her. "Do you mind?" I gestured to tell her to give me some space so I could sit up.

She got off the bed with out saying anything and walked over to the side table and grabbed a bottle of some kind of orange-ish liquid. I sat up and starred at the bottle. She walked back over and put the bottle up in front of my face. "Open your mouth." She ordered.

_What? Why should I open my mouth? So she can pour that unknown liquid down my throat? _ I closed my mouth tight and starred her down. She sighed. "Open it or I will force you." I really don't want to force you, it'll just make things harder in the end."

I wasn't opening my mouth. I didn't trust her. And I sure as hell didn't trust that damn liquid that was in her hand. I kept my lips sealed shut and shook my head.

She sighed and set the liquid down on the nightstand beside us. "Do you want to know what that liquid is?"

I nodded. If there was even a chance that I would drink it I wanted to know what I was drinking.

She looked me straight in the eyes. "It will make you stronger….. and it will make you what I am."

I looked at her confused. What was she then? I wanted to ask but I didn't want her to poor that damn liquid down my throat when I started talking. But I had to take the risk. I turned my head to the side and starting to ask. "What are you?"

**What you think off the cliffy?**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7 You Don't Understand

**Ok so I will try to update again sometime this week, I will also update my other story as much as possible. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep at it!!!!! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Last time…**

_I looked at her confused. What was she then? I wanted to ask but I didn't want her to poor that damn liquid down my throat when I started talking. But I had to take the risk. I turned my head to the side and starting to ask. "What are you?"_

**Chapter 7 You don't undertsnad**

She smiled. And looked me straight in the face. "Not what you think I am." She answered.

I was caught off guard, how would she know what I was thinking about her? How did she do this so easily? Why was she just not answering my questions? She was avoiding them certainly.

I moved so I was in a better sitting position and was about to swing my legs over the edge of the bed to get up and stretch when she stopped me. She had caught my arm and had a death grip on it, I knew I was going to have a nasty bruise from how hard she was holing onto it. I looked over at her and glared.

She didn't move and I got annoyed trying to remove my arm from her grasp but somehow her grip got tighter then before. I whimpered out in pain and tried harder to pull away. She loosened a little on my arm but didn't let go. I still hadn't moved my eyes away from her

She hadn't moved her eyes from me either. I was about to tug again but then rethought that. I looked down at my arm and her hand and then looked back up. "Do you mind?" I looked down again and then back up again.

She looked down and then looked back up again. "Actually I do mind, I wish you would listen and trust me." She hissed.

I balled up my fists, I did listen to her and how could I trust her, she hadn't given me any thing or any hint saying that I had the right to trust her. "I do listen to you, but you haven't given me any reason to trust you." I hissed back through my teeth.

She grinned. "Dine what can I do to get you to trust me?"

I gave out a hysterical giggle. "Let me go."

She frowned and let go of my arm. "No, you can't go home, and I don't want to hurt you but if you get me aggravated about leaving then I will have to do what I have to do. Got it?" She snapped.

I sighed. "Why are you doing this, I still don't understand. Like with keeping me locked up or that drink that you want me to drink and …. and everything…… I just don't understand." I put my head in my hands. "I'm so confused and I feel so… scared and alone."

She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. _Why in the world would she have sympathy for me? _I looked away from her and looked out the window that was open and was glad for once that there was fresh air in here.

She didn't say anything, and walked over to the window I had been starring out. She took the curtain and opened the window's view more. "Beautiful city isn't it?"

I cleared my throat and got off the bed to go stand by her. She didn't turn when I approached. "Do you mind me asking where we are?"

She smiled. "Should I trust you with that information?"

I laughed. "Well I guess you have a point there." I laughed again.

She turned and smiled. "You know if I wasn't supposed to be here or actually be killing you then I think we could be great friends."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I giggled.

She turned back toward the window. "Would you like to go out?"

I smiled wide. "That would really make my day."

"Okay then, but you have to do something for me first."

"What is it?"

"Drink the drink that I asked you to drink before, then I promise to take you out for some fresh air."

I gaped. Even when we were having a moment it always seemed to come to something that she wanted me to do and I wasn't sure that I wanted to listen to her anymore. When she was acting like she was acting before I thought that things were going to be okay. That we were okay on a friendship basis, but I guess I was wrong and it was just an act of her's so she could get what she wanted and be done.

"I really don't know Rachel, I-"

She cut me off. "Please, please just trust me and drink it." She begged. She seemed sincere.

I sighed a heavy sigh and asked again. "What are you?"

She blinked. "I-" She cut off and started crying.

I actually felt bad. I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know if that was the best idea. She walked away from the open window and crawled over to the couch in the corner of the room. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest while more tears streamed down her face.

I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, she looked up and stuttered out. "You don't understand."

I put an arm around her small shoulders and hugged her. "No I don't understand."

She sniffed and scooted away from me. I didn't understand, She was staring to give me wipe lash from all the changes in her emotions. I really didn't know what to do in this scenario. I wished I had Jasper so I would know what was up with her.

She looked down again and whispered. "You don't understand."

Hadn't she already said that? I didn't know what else to do so I got up and went over to the mini kitchen and opened the mini fridge, I hadn't drinken anything since the day before, and I wasn't about to drink that orangy liquid on the night stand. I grabbed a water bottle and closed the fridge and sat down in a chair nearby the couch.

I looked to see that Rachel had regained her composure and was just staring out into space. She seemed to feel my gaze on her and looked up. She smiled. "Sorry about the outburst…. It seems to just happen sometimes." She muttered.

I grunted. "Yeah I can see that."

Her smile faded. "You didn't have to try and comfort me, I can take care of myself you know, I am not a baby." She sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but scooting away from you… I just needed space."

"Yeah I know what you mean." I muttered.

She grimaced. "No you probably don't." She paused. "You don't understand."

I got up out of my seat and ran at her. When I was in front of her I slapped her as hard as I could across the face. She blinked sitting there, shocked at what I had done. I was pissed, she kept saying I didn't understand. Yeah I didn't understand, I didn't understand anything, she had been making no sense. She hadn't said anything yet that would explain what was going on.

When she composed herself yet again she stood up and looked me straight in the face. She looked just as mad as I was. "What in the world was that for?" She growled.

"For you making no sense at all and saying that I don't understand. Well you know what you're right I don't because you aren't making any sense." I growled back.

She looked like for a second she was going to be reasonable but then I was on the ground and she was standing over me. "You're right I'm not making any sense, because you don't make any sense your self. Your just a little brat that thinks that someone will come and save them when they are in trouble just like a fairy tale but that's not real life so snap out of it and look at the real world." She snapped and grabbed her bag from the desk and turned when she was at the door.

"I'm leaving or a few hours, when I get back you better make a descion and you better see the world the way it is or you'll be in a big mess and n one will be there to get you out of it." She turned to leave but turned before she left. "And this time I won't spare your life."

She walked out and I stayed on the floor and cried for everything.

I knew that I wasn't going to get out of this.

I was a goner.

And no one was there to save me.

I was alone.

Alone.

**So what do you think? REVIEW! Please it really makes me inspired to write and it makes my day!**

**-Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8 desicions are hard

**A/N: Well I have really gotton into this story, I am really excited to see how you all like what will be coming in the next couple chapters. I know not that many people will read this but just letting you all know, I am catching up on all that time that I don't update. Review please. **

**WARNING: there is some language in this chapter.**

**Last time…**

_And no one was there to save me._

_I was alone._

_Alone._

**Now on to the story…..**

**Rachel's POV**

Urghh that little brat, and I thought we were having a moment but no she goes and ruins it. I can't wait to see what I can do when she finally trusts me, and she will eventually, or else.

I really don't like it when I fight with anyone but it's worse when I fight with her because I'm not aloud to say some things and I can help it that I have a big mouth at points that aren't right or in fights. I want to get along, hell I really think I could get along with her if I didn't have to hide so much from her, with out getting myself killed in the process.

I needed to come up with a plan to get around all the secrets but still not fight with her. I really though she was a sweet girl and yeah she didn't have the right to trust me but she needed to know that I needed her too.

And is there something I could do to help gain her trust. There had to be. Could I let her talk to her beloved and then we run so he doesn't find her. Could I trust her to talk without letting them know who I was and where we are and where we might be going. I didn't know there were so many things uncertain right now.

There had to be something I could do right now, I need to get my mind off all this just for a little while. We both need our own space, we need to clam down. Where could I go, what could I do to get my mind off everything?

I was outside the hotel we were staying in, I sad sat down on a bench to just let it all go without doing something I would regret like throw a lamp at someone or jumping some random guy. Urghh maybe all this was sexual frustration, I hadn't been fucked for over 1 month, no wonder I was cranky. I needed that, I needed to be fucked that defiantly would get my mind off everything. And it would put me in a better mood.

I got up off the seat and walked out to the street down the road. I looked around while walking and tried to look sexy in my tight jeans and high heels and the shirt was a white camisole which was almost see through. Good thing I had known to wear my lingerie out today. I was sexy inside and out. I was almost like bait myself. It was usually easy to get a guy in bed for me, with my good looks and good taste in fashion. Huh that was something I would have to teach Bella. She had been wearing plain jeans and a t-shirt. Yeah deffeinent makeover there.

I spotted a man, he had messy dirty blonde hair and had a good shape, he looked to be the age of 17 and could probably be like a good player. He looked like he was a tourist because the way he was looking around. And that was perfect, I didn't want anyone to know that I had taken him. Did I mention that after I have sex with the men I usually killed them or erased there memories and dropped them off in random locations. They didn't need to know who I was and it didn't matter why I was so beautiful or powerful. They would never get the chance to really get to know me.

I waked over to him and bumped his shoulder to get his attention, I dropped my purse for emphasis. But it worked he stopped walking and bent down to help get some things that had fallen out of it. I bent down and accidently hit our foreheads together. I blushed and looked up. I smiled seductively. "Thanks." I purred.

After everything was back in my purse we both stood up and I blushed again. I tucked a piece of strand behind my ear. "You didn't need to thank me for helping a pretty lady with her purse it's fine." He said once we both were standing up.

I flipped my hair behind one shoulder and pouted. "Oh but I want to."

"No, no it's okay, it was my fault anyway." He smiled.

"Well then thanks for your fault because then I wouldn't of got to know such a handsome man." It was so working. I had him just where I wanted him.

He held out his hand for me to shake. "Name's Mike Newton."

I shook his hand and smiled wider while looking straight into his eyes. "Rachel, and that's all you need to know."

He chuckled. "Alright, well can I but you dinner at least?"

I pursed my lips for a second acting like I was thinking about it. "Sure why not."

He looked at me like I was an angel. "Okay, can I have your number to call you.?"

I pulled out a pen and paper from my bag and put it in front of him. "I don't have a cell phone that's working right now, so why don't you just give me your number and I will call you."

He took the pen and paper from me ad wrote down the number and handed it back to me. "Call me babe." He smirked. Oh God he was trying to be sexy and it so wasn't working for him. But he was probably good in bed. Well I didn't really care, as long as I got my release then I would be fine.

I licked my lips. "Okay, call you tonight, so we can go out. Does round seven 'o' clock sound good to you? I'll just call you about where we can go."

He nodded his. "Sounds good, I'll only be in the area for just today and tomorrow morning."

I nodded back. That would be fine, one night was all I needed and I could just kill him. There go his plans for the ret of his life. I laughed to myself. Then remembered that he needed to keep this to himself, he couldn't go calling his friends about going out on a date with someone as sexy as me. "Oh and will you do me a favor?"

He was looking at my body, mostly my breasts. He looked up when he heard my voice and blushed when he saw that I had caught him. "What did you say?" he asked.

I laughed. "I asked if you would do me a favor?"

He smirked. "Sure."

I frowned. And walked all the way up to him, out bodies touching, chest to chest. His breathing accelerated. "Don't tell anyone about our little date tonight, it'll just be you and me, okay?"

He was still breathing heavily. _Urghh hid breath smells disgusting. Breath mint maybe dude. _His breath was hot on my face. We were about the same height with me in heels. He looked right into my eyes. "Okay, our little secret."

I smiled and put one finger to his lips to be quiet sign and leaned in and kissed him on the lips after removing my finger. "I'm excited for dinner, Mike." He waved

I waved back and walked away. Well Mike Newton you have no idea what you just got yourself into. I laughed once more inside.

Now all I need to do is get another hotel room ready and I will be in perfect order for tonight when I have sex with Mike Newton.

***

I was just about to walk into Target to get some things that I needed for daily living that I had found I had forgotton before. When my phone rang. Yeah I lied I did have a phone that worked but only specific people called me on it.

I looked through my purse till I found it. I looked at the caller ID and answered. "Hello, Father."

"How are you Rachel?" He asked with his voice of pure curiousity, but not for how I was but how things were going with my mission.

I cleared my throat. "I'm fine, father."

There was some whispering on the other side of the line and then he was talking. "So, Rachel, how are you doing on the mission?"

I sighed. "It's fine, The girl is captured."

I could just hear his smile. "Good, good, now it is your decision I remember you asking of the permission of that, so what do you plan to do? Because you know what I want you to do."

Of course I knew what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to kill the little brat. But I felt the need to be able to be in control when I had her in my hands so father as known as Aro said that was exceptable as long as she was not seen again by family and friends. And also known as the Cullen's.

I took a deep breath then let it out. "I plan to… kill her father."

He laughed with joy, "That is wonderful my darling, at least you have considered what I had asked of you. So what do you plan to do with yourself after your mission their?"

I let out a hysterical laugh. "I would like to roam on my own. My mission is done and you are in no longer needed of my services, Do I stand corrected?"

There was a pause on the other end. I wonder what he was thinking. Did he really need me again. He said I could be let free after I dealt with this girl. Did he lie to me? I told Aro from the beginning that after this one deed that I would be set free that I would be left alone and never spoke to again.

He finally answered after a couple moments of silence. "No, you are no longer needed. You will be left alone, but I assure you we will cross paths once more."

"Yes I understand that."

"Good hope to hear from you soon darling."

"Goodbye fa- Aro." I almost called him farther. He was some what of a father figure to me but just saying goodbye felt like I needed to say his name. It felt more appropriate.

As soon as we both hung up I headed back to the hotel. I had gotton my things from Target while talking and I had already paid. All I need now was to get a room and call as my father/Aro would say my meal. I really didn't care I had already planned to go out for dinner so I wouldn't be that hungry after all the human food.

I also had to get another room for our little plans for tonight. I then needed to confront Bella about somethings. I didn't plan on killing Bella, no I had other plans. And if Aro knew I would probably get in a lot of trouble. So I lied, it was no big deal it's not like it was my first time lying.

But if that little brat didn't drink that damn drink then well… I would really end up killing her. So that's another reason I had left. She needed to think things over herself. Either she agreed with me or she didn't, it was that simple.

I also had another decision to make. Should I actually make one last phone call to her beloved to say goodbye forever, or should I let her suffer? There were so many things to consider like I had said before. But one thing was for certain. Isabella Swan didn't exists anymore. No, she would never _see _her beloved and his family ever again. That was forbidden.

Like it had been for me. I had really loved my boyfriend that I ad been taken away from that one night, I was told I could never see him again. That I was as good as dead to him. Well if I couldn't have a life like that and neither could she. And then we could suffer together and we could actually have something in common. We could open up to each other and be best friends.

But I was wondering on myself.

Could Bella think that Abusive could be a friend?

Could she befriend me when she thought I was abusive?

Well I guess we were about to find out.

I walked into the Hotel and told the counter that I needed another room. They gave me a private room in the hotle, I thanked them and headed for the elevator. It was the time to make all questions come to an answer. Either Bella did what I said or she died. She was making that decision tonight.

I walked in the pent house and saw her curled up on the couch.

She was going to make that decision right now!

**So what you think?**

**I'll update when I can, thanks for all the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9 How I became what I am

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Bur I do own Rachel!**

**Chapter 9**

**Let's begin…**

_Last time:_

_Either Bella did what I said or she died. She was making that decision tonight._

_I walked in the pent house and saw her curled up on the couch._

_She was going to make that decision right now!_

**Rachel's POV**

I walked up to Bella, she looked up as she saw me approach. I sat down next to her on the couch and looked her straight in the face. She looked back for awhile but then put her head down and looked at the floor. She already knew she had a decision to make, but she was scared to make the wrong decision.

I started to speak. "You know you need to make a decision, and I mean right now!" I pressed with soft voice.

She didn't look up from staring at the floor. "Yeah, I guessed that already." She admitted.

I sighed. "Have you made a decision yet?"

She pressed her lips together into a thin line. "I don't know." she whispered.

I took another deep breath of air in and let it gust out slowly. "I have given you enough time you must choose NOW!"

She cringed away from me. "I…."

She looked up at me shyly and then looked back down again, she was nervous. I was tired of all this stalling but she wasn't giving up on it, she was still hoping I would let her go. But she was wring, she wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile at the least..

I got up from the couch and the anger inside of me got the best of me. "Okay, brat, I gave you your precious time to make a decision and now you have to make it. SO MAKE IT!"

She started shaking and tears spilled over her eyes. _Oh please not the crying card, I hate the crying card! _I slouched back down into my seat and put my arms tentiavly around Bella hugged her. "I'm sorry for yelling, and I know how hard it is to make a decision but think about it this way, I know how you feel being ripped away from your true love. Because when I was being changed into what I am I was forbidden to make any sort of contact with him."

She looked at me sympathetically. "It makes me feel like I am not all alone in the world… just a little though."

I couldn't believe I was doing this but I was going to give her a chance that I never had and wished I did so I was going to wish it upon Bella. For both of our sakes and sanity's. I pursed my lips and looked down at the ground not know ing how I was going to state this the right way.

"Bella?"

She looked over at me. "Yes?"

"I'm going to give you an out on this whole not talking to your true-love thingy." I stated.

She gasped. "What?"

"I'm going to let you… call and say goodbye… forever."

She had more tears spilling down her cheeks. "Really?" She smiled a weak smile.

I smiled back a little. "Yeah."

She smiled wider and I hink this is the most I have ever seen her smile so much. But I had a condition and I know it would make her go my way. It would be to hard to resist. "But."

She frowned. "But what?"

My smile stayed on. "You can call him if you become what I am."

She bit her lip. "I don't even know what you are yet, so tell me."

Some hair had gotton in my face and I blew on it out of bordem instead of just putting it back into place with my hands. "Well, f you must know I am a… half-vampire half-human." I looked up to see her reaction.

Her expression didn't change. "So…how is that possible?"

I didn't want to have to explain everything to her that would take to long and I really didn't have the patience to explain it all to her tight their and then. She would learn in time just like I did with Aro. "It's a long story and I don't have the patience to explain it all to you right now but just for this moment, the bottle of that liquid I wanted you to drink turns you into one of me."

She folded her hands in her lap and then unfolded them playing around with her fingers while not meeting my gaze. "So… I would live forever?" It was more a question then a statement.

I smiled again, that was one of the best parts of being what I am. "Yep!" I popped the 'p' on the end.

She sighed heavily. "There are so many things to consider."

"Yeah I know how it feels, but Bella I didn't have a choice like you do, I had to do this life I didn't have an option to die. They just did this to me and I had no say in it, I am giving you an option. You can take it if you feel more comfortable dying then staying with me." I was holing back tears at the memory.

_Flashback:_

_I was being dragged into a dark room and I could feel that I wasn't alone except for me and the person dragging me or was it even a person? I felt whoever it was drop me on the ground in the middle of the room. The lights in the room wee barely legible for seeing anything in this room but I could see shadows her and there, their were many people in the room._

_I was cold and wet and my head hurt, my neck hurt the most, I remember someone biting me but I didn't feel different. I felt the same as I had before at least emotionly maybe not physically because of the pain I was in but it was still barible to stay conscious._

_Someone stepped forward and others followed but the person held a hand up and silenced them, it seemed e was the one in charge. It was still hard to see features on these creatures but I could make out the shapes of them. He stepped forward again and then he was in front of me helping me stand._

"_Good job Felix, she'll be perfect for the job." He purred._

_Someone chuckled and then all was silent until he spoke again, directally to me this time. "Do you know what we are?"_

_My breathing was heavy because of the grip he had on my arms, it was painful and I didn't even know if he new he was hurting me? But I was guessing not, either that or he just didn't care. I whimpered. "No."_

"_Okay then well you will in good time my dear, you will in good time."_

"_What do you want with me?" I cried._

_He smiled smugly. "As some may say your soul but no my dear I want your services."_

"_With what?" I cried again._

"_With capturing someone."_

"_Do I have any other choice?"_

"_No."_

"_Fine I will take what I get"_

"_Good, glad your listening, Jane bring in the drink." He ordered._

_A small petite girl came in carrying a bottle of some strange liquid. She handed it to him and looked at me once then walked back to where she had been before in the shadows._

_Aro looked at the bottle like it was the best thing in the world. He brought it over to me and held the bottle u so I coud see it from full view. "Open your mouth." He ordered me._

"_I am not drinking that." I cried out._

_He smirked. "Oh really? Want to rethink that?" Then I felt pain all over my knees buckled and I heard my ea hit the cold stone ground, it just made my headache worse. What was going on? How could something hurt this much? "Enough Jane." He looked in the shadows in her direction._

_I stayed on the floor curled up in a ball. I didn't have the strength to move, I just laid there motionless for who knows how long, in silence. I didn't care if someone killed me and I knew I wasn't getting out of this easily, I had no reason to live, I had no one. I was all alone even though their were… things in this room with me watching me probably I didn't care. I wish they would just kill me already. They said I didn't have a choice but what if I want the choice to die?_

_Then someone picked me up carefully like I would brake into a million pieces, it was the same guy who had gripped me earlier. He had a softer expression on his face and his eyes were a true terrifying red-ish color. But they were softer then they had been before, and those eyes were looking down into the pits of my soul like he was reading me._

"_You are truly amazing Rachel." He whispered sweetly in my ear. Was he trying to seduce me? Because if he was, he was succeeding very well. I wanted to reach out and touch his face and stroke his long black hair. Damnit I wanted to get in this old fuarts pants and BADLY! I don't know why but I really, really wanted to kiss and touch him and other things… oh god did I say that out loud or did he read my mind because he just grinned… very evily if I am correct in my observation._

"_Don't worry my dear Rachel we will get there, but first I would like to declare you as my mate." He said._

"_Why?" I asked. _

_He smiled down at me. "Because you are special, my dear, Rachel."_

"_Well, what if I don't want to be special?" I pressed._

"_But you are my dear, very special Indeed." His breath blew across my face and it smelled… very sweet and… I liked the smell, what's wrong with me? How could I like that smell, this man was like probably 50 years old and I am only in my teens, gosh what's with me._

_He leaned forward. "I know how you feel about me I can read your mind and memories my dear."_

_I gasped. "How?"_

"_Simple my dear it is my gift or power you may say, we VAMPIRES have powers/"_

_I couldn't breath, no wonder he was so strong and fast and so was everyone else is that why he was so beautiful. Oh my God! What had I gotton my self into? No wait you didn't do this they did, they, these thing, these Vampires kidnapped me and now… well I am guessing I am in deep shit!_

_I didn't respond to him so he looked at me harder and his grip tightened. "Did you hear me, Rachel?"_

_I stared back into his eyes. "Yes I heard you." I paused not certain if I should ask but I did, "May I ask, what is your name?"_

"_Aro."_

"_And the others." I gestured around the dark shadows._

"_Jane, Alec, Felix, Dimitri, Heidi, Marcus, Caius." He gestured to the shadows as each stepped out when there name was called. "And there are plenty more of us, but you will meet them in due time." He continued._

"_When you are here my darling at the palace of ours call me Aro, because I am your mate but away from here, call me father so others don't get suspicious." He had a stern voice while saying it._

"_Yes… Aro."_

_I think he then remembered the drink that was placed in his hand. He put me down but very close to him. He unscrewed the top and tipped my chin up with the other hand. "Drink, my mate."_

_I didn't want to drink it now, I didn't want to live forever without my love or my family. I would rather die. "No."_

"_What did you say?" Aro asked._

"_I said N-" But I was cut off by Aro shuvving the drink down my throat and I had no way to breath I had to swallow. But I didn't want to I wanted to let my breath go and just die but my body wanted to live and I swallowed the liquid unwillingly. It tasted of, Blood and metal, and oranges and one kind of flower but I couldn't put my finger on it. For me it was good but repulsive at the same time._

_Once I had swallowed Aro smiled down at me from his side and then I was on my knees not able to keep myself up, there was a cramping in my stomach and really, really bad headache in my head but the worst pain was in my chest, my heart was being squeezed so it was beating faster then normal._

_I felt movement around me and then I was being picked up by Aro and then Blackness swallowed me up._

_End Of Flashback._

There was a shaking on my shoulders. "Rachel, can you hear me?" I heard Bella ask.

I opened my eyes and looked right up at her chocolate brown ones, they were so innocent and so child like. When she saw I had opened my eyes she let go of my shoulders and I had noticed we had ended up on the floor me laying down and her kneeling over me.

Those eyes held concern. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I started to get up. "Yeah, I'm fine." She helped me up and I looked at her, she was so caring so selfless.

"What happened?"

"Nothing I just get that way when I have strong flashes of memory, you probably will to when you become what I am so yeah you just saw what will probably happen to you one day."

"It looked like you fainted." She stated. She stared at me like I was still laying on the floor unconscious.

"Well, I was unconscious because of the memory's power but I'm okay, I pulled out of it." I walked back over to the couch and sat back down. Bella followed suit.

"So where were we?"

**What do you think? I know the suspense was killing me about the whole thing about what was Bella's decision but that should be in the next chapter. Sorry for the inticapation. But hope you like I tried to make it long. You also got to learn more about Rachel and what's been going on with her.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Last Call

**Chapter 10: Last Call Goodbye.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight… but I do own Rachel.**

**Let's begin…**

**Rachel's POV**

"_So where were we?" _

Bella looked away, out the window. "You were telling me I had to make a decision and how you didn't have a choice in your change. And how was lucky to get a decision." She recapped.

I sighed, "Right." I breathed.

It was quiet for a while, we both didn't want to go back into the conversation but we both knew it would have to happen sooner or later. I hoped we could just get it over right now. But I wasn't the one who was going to break the silence this time. Bella needed to learn to stand up and face the silence.

I concentrated on the memory of when Aro had forced me to change and said I would be his mate then I had learned he had been married and had lied to me so I would trust him in that instant. I learned he played games with people's emotions and minds and he didn't care if he hurt them, he only cared for his monster of himself.

I would kill him if I had the chance but I knew better then to go against him. He had connections to people that no one would think he would know, he would kill me if I thought I was disobeying him but he would try not to because he considered myself his daughter but we were never close in that father/ daughter way so I don't know why he even tried?

"I've made my choice." Bella whispered softly, bumping me out of thought.

I smiled. Relieved. "What is your decision?"

She took a deep breath and then looked at me with all the trust in the world. "I want that call."

My smile widened. "You'll let me change you? You'll never see you family again you know that, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I would rather not die, and I would like to say goodbye… to _him._" She whimpered the last word. I hated putting her through pain, but this was the only option as a way out for her, and even for myself.

I walked over to the desk and picked up my cell phone. "There are some rules when you use this phone, okay?"

She got up and walked closer to me. "What are they?" She asked eagerly.

"This phone won't trace to the location we are at and so they won't be able to find us. Tell them not to look for you, to just forget you were ever in there lives and that you don't love them anymore, tell _him _you found someone else. Don't tell them anything about me. Don't tell them anything considering your change, and I repeat do not let them try to find us, got it?" I didn't like to be mean and order her around but I had to be stern so she would listen to me.

She nodded and put her hand out for the phone, I didn't hand it to her yet. I wanted to _hear _her say it, and agree to my terms. "Say it!" I ordered.

She took a deliberate breath and then let it out saying. "I agree to your terms and I will follow your rules, promise."

"Good." I handed her the phone and she grasped it in her hand tight like it was the only thing left to hold on to in the whole world, but it probably was for her and her true love.

She looked up at me with sad eyes. "May I please be alone?"

I didn't think that was a good idea but she was trusting me and so I was going to trust her. "Yes, I'll just be on the bed reading, I promise to not listen the conversation." I got up and walked to the bed. I picked up my copy of Vampire Daires and started where I had left off.

I couldn't believe they think this is how Vampires live, we don't burn in the sun our eyes turn colors and they don't stay the human color and well, we try not to fall in love with mortals but sometimes it just happens.

I heard Bella dialing a number and then she was whispering, she was holding back tears. I could see it in her face. "Edward…" She whispered broken.

**Edward's POV**

I ran through the forest hoping to find some scent of her still lingering. But there was nothing so far. I also knew I had to be careful because Chief Swan had heard that Bella was missing and had people searching for her. I was being careful so if they were in the woods we wouldn't cross paths.

I was still worried about Alice but I was more anxious to now where and if Bella was okay, I would do a nothing to just hold her in my arms. I wished there was some more clues as to where maybe I could find her but nothing so far. Well…maybe… the new girl, what was her name? Rabecca? Rachella? Rachel? Yes that's it, her name was Rachel, she seemed pretty innocent with everything with her being new and everything.

But she was the last one to see Bella, from what I heard is that she had left school after Bella had talked to her, the call had been about how her aunt had fallen down a set of stairs at her apartment down in San Diego. She had left for a couple days to go help her recover? Was that just a cover up story for something else entirely?

I had looked all over Washington and had decided I would check her scent for a trail around the surrounding states, I wouldn't rest till I found something. I was running on the way to Oregon, Emmett and Rose had went to Montana to look. I was grateful for there help and it made me feel some what better knowing we had a better chance at finding Bella when there were more people searching.

My phone in my pocket started ringing, I knew it would be Esme calling asking how the searching was going and updating me on Alice's condition, so I ignored it, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. But it kept up it's ringing and I decided I would answer it- I stopped by a tree and leaned against it- incase it was urgent, or even Emmett with an update so I answered. "Hello?" I sad with out any emotion.

I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. "Edward…" Bella whispered in the phone.

I started babbling so fast I was afraid she wouldn't catch it all. "Oh Bella where are you sweetie? Are you okay? Come on, Love. Tell me where you are and I will come get you. Please answer me Bella I love you, please tell me you are okay? What happened? Is this Rachel's doing?"

I didn't hear anything for a moment and that worried me. What does that mean? But then her sweet voice was whispering again. "I'm so sorry Edward." She started sobbing on the other end. "I'm so sorry." She repeated her self.

"Sweetie, what wrong? What are you sorry for?" I asked her desperately. What was wrong? Was she hurt?

I heard sniffling on the other side and some rustling and then a sharp and loud thud. "Bella? Are you still there?"

I heard her moving a little then she was talking again. "I'm fine." She sniffed. "I'm so sorry." She kept saying it over and over but she wasn't crying as hard anymore, or least she was trying not to.

"Bella, please tell me where you are? I'll come get you and we can talk." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She responded as calmly as she could.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I'm not coming home, Edward." WHAT?! What was she talking about?

"What do you mean, Bella? I don't understand? Why aren't you coming home, sweetie?" I didn't understand, I really wanted to just find her, we could talk it out that way.

"I'm not coming home, this is Goodbye." She stated simply.

No, no I couldn't lose her, I wouldn't lose her no matter what it took. I had to find out where she was first of all then take care of what ever problem there was that was holding her back from coming home then we could talk about everything. I would always be with her. I couldn't live without her, I wouldn't love with out her in my life.

"WHY?" I cried out.

"Because… I don't love you." She said.

What? Why? How? I didn't understand I was so confused. How could this be happening? Why would she say she didn't love me? We had already been through this, when I had left, why was she saying this now that she didn't love me when we had already pronounced out love to each other so many times?

"You… don't… love…. me?" I pronounced each word carefully, like when I said them each one would crack my already dead heart into pieces.

I heard her breath out a long breath and then she was talking again. "I… found someone else Edward… I don't need you anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So… Ill never see you again?"

"No."

"Why not, I want to know the full extent, why?"

"Sorry." She whispered for the millionth time.

"Would you at least give me a FULL DAMN SENTENCE, NOT JUST ONE WORD ANSWERS?!" I roared.

"No, Sorry, can't." She sounded more confident now, WHAT THE HELL?

"After everything we've been through together, your breaking us up, again." I sneered. "Last time we were apart, we almost killed ourselves."

I didn't like sneering at her, I hated being angry at her at all. No I wasn't mad at HER! I was made at who ever had taken her away in the first place so she cold go off and find someone else.

"I know but, things happen, people change." She muttered.

"Yeah PEOPLE change, Bella your not just a person, you're a wonderful woman who is beautiful and smart and funny nd sensitive, and so much more so tell me, have you really moved on?"

I paused, no answer.

I counted to ten and still no answer.

I counted to one hundred, no answer.

Two hundred, no answer.

Three hundred, no answer.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Bella? Are you still there?"

I heard more ruffling, then another thump like the one before and then I heard frantic whispering. "Bella?"

"WHAT?" she screamed in the phone.

"Sorry, just wondering if your okay?" It seamed we were saying the word sorry a lot today.

"Yeah, fine." She spat.

I hated the way she was treating me, even over the damn phone. But dammit, not matter what I still loved her. I was trying not to get impatient and yell back or be mean in any way, that would just make things worse between us. I wanted to persuade her to come home and this fighting wasn't helping.

"So…" I trailed off.

"Goodbye, Edward." She whispered quieter then I thought she would.

Then the phone disconnected. I had to find her and give her a proper goodbye, no I would find her and persuade her to come home and be safe and loved in my arms and with my family. I wanted to be with her so much, I ached for her touch, to hold her in my arms.

I started running again, I was going to need to find Jasper, he would be able to maybe track the phone call to where ever it was made and other things maybe. I knew he would be with Alice, I felt bad for Alice but I was fighting my own battles right now. If I wasn't worrying about Alice I would be helping to her figure out what was going on with her visions but I NEEDED to fine Bella. She would always be my first priority.

I kept running till I hit the boarder of Forks then I headed to m house and ran through the door finding Alice was still on the couch with a blanket around her and ice for some-unknown reason on her forehead. She was shaking and I cold see she was concentrating on being calm and ignoring the pain in her head, which I could feel by the way.

Jasper didn't look up as I entered the house, Esme and Carlisle weren't in sight. I looked back at Jasper, he needed to hunt badly, I could see the circles under his eyes. I walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. He still hadn't looked away from Alice.

"Jasper…" I whispered.

He looked up and I felt and read the stress on his face. _She's getting worse. _He told me

"Jasper, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

I held in my emotions as much as I could so I wouldn't put more weight on his shoulders but the pain I was feeling about most likely that there may be a chance I would never see Bella again was to strong for me to hold back.

_Edward, please, control some of your emotions. It's not helping me from trying to stay calm about Alice's situation _

"I'll try." I whispered back.

_Thanks, Bro._

I sighed. "Jasper I know that you are in a bad mood, but I need a favor, please Jasper… it's important, it's about Bella."

His head snapped up when he heard Bella's name. _Did find her?_

"I wish Jas, I really wish."

He pressed his lips together then looked at Alice with her eyes closed and concentrating on everything in her head that she hadn't even noticed I was here. _What do you need me for?_

I gave him my phone and scrolled to recent calls and showed him the number. "She called."

**Hope you all liked, sorry for such late updating. I won't be able to up date till at least Sunday so sorry. B ut I will have ore coming, that is a promise I can succeed… hopefully.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 news for everyone

**EPOV**

"She called."

I handed the phone to jasper hoping he could help with it, I knew he was worrying about Alice. I was too but I needed to find Bella. He looked at my phone and started pressing buttons on it. Soon he found something he wanted tot look at. Looked at me kissed Alice on the forehead and got up from where he was standing.

I followed him into his study but not before I got curious glances from Carlisle and Esme. I knew they were worried and I hated doing this to them. I hated knowing I was causing the family stress but I think they understood more then they would let on.

Jasper sat down and immediately started getting to work, he typed fastly into his computer while looking at the phone, I wanted so much to ask him what e was doing? And if he had found anything? But I didn't want to distract him. Besides he was doing me a favor in the first place. His mind was racing so fast I only caught little spot of what was going on

_-Not possible-_

_-all in the-_

_-I'll have to try again-_

_-Alice and-_

_-Computer to slow-_

_-doesn't add pp-_

_-in danger-_

"jasper!" I snapped him out of it.

He jumped slightly which wasn't like him, he looked at the phone and the computer next and frowned. "I'm sorry Edward, but I can't really find anything. Whoever Bella got the phone she used really knew how to block t from being tracked. Because I can't find any records of any kind."

"There has to be something-"

Suddenly a knock on the door quieted me, Rosalie was standing in the door way arms crossed over her chest. She looked like she was trying hard to come to terms with something, while also not give to much away. "yes Rose?" Jasper asked.

She sighed and walked a few feet in the room, she turned to look at jasper first. "Alice wants you." Then turned back to me. " we need to talk."

I scrunched my eyebrows together but nodded. As soon as rose had said Alice's name he was gone, leaving me and rose alone. She sighed and sat in a chair to my left. "I have some information you might be interested in."

"And what might that be Rose?"

"well who was the last person who saw Bella?"

I crossed my arms while she played with a strand of her hair and looked me straight in the eyes. She was blocking me in her mind by singing the pussy cat dolls so I moved on from that. "me." I stated

Rose shock her head and got up and walked around the office, "Bella has seen Rachel in the parking lot, the new girl."

"So what Rose?" I wasn't getting everything Rose was trying to hint at.

She sighed and turned to face me from her pacing. "I think that…..Rachel is the one who has Bella. I mean she did tell u that she didn't really like the new girl."

I nodded "Yes."

Rose suddenly looked murderous, she grabbed the hard back chair in the corner and flung it across the room at me. " You asshole, don't you get it? If u find Rachel you find Bella."

I froze, after ducking from the flying chair, it had hit the wall and left a dent in it. I would have to pay jasper back for that later, or at least Rose would have too. "Rachel…..but she's gone from what I know…. Your right rose, she disseappered right around the same time Bella did." I headed for the door. "All I have to do now is figure out how to find her."

Rose caught up to me fast and grabbed my arm, "Me and Emmet will go with you."

I nodded my head, and headed to see Carlisle and Esme to say goodbye. I didn't know how long it would take, we could be gone for days weeks even years, but I wasn't going to give up.

*****10 years later******

It had been 10 years since I had seen her, talked to her, hed her. It was horrible. I was miserable and every time we thought we had found them it was another dead end. I was giving up hope that she was even alive. Rose and Emmett were trying to be patient with me. But I knew they were getting restless. I knew they wanted to go see Jazz. Especially after everything that had happened.

_It had just so happened 1 week after we left Alice had never come out of her stage that she was in, she had become so weak from not being able to eat. We didn't think it was possible but one second Jasper could feel her emotions and the next he couldn't. we had lost her. I had went back for a day or two to see my brother and make sure she wasn't gone gone. But when I tried to red her mind there was nothing_

_The next day we decided that it would be best if we did burn and bury Alice's ashes with her family like she deserved. The day they put her ashes in the ground I didn't stick around, and neither did Jasper. He went to stay with Peter and Charlote. Close friends of his. He couldn't stay around us without remembering her. We were all haunted on what had happened._

_Esme and Carlisle at that time were purely devastated to really try to put everyone back together. With Bell gone and as well as Alice. And with Rose, Emmett and I gone trying to find Bella it was hard enough. They didn't even know that Jasper was still alive, he ad only contacted me in luck saying eh hoped I would find Bella. And that he was going to be staying with close friends for the time being. _

_It hasn't been the same since then I've kept in contact with Carlisle and Esme but they're keeping to themselves these days Rose thinks that they blame themselves for what has happened to the family. And I couldn't guess her wrong on that one. I know they feel responsible for everything but they're not. _

Now since it's been so long I'm close to giving up, Rose thinks that if Rachel had really needed her she would have killed her by now. I'm trying to stay positive but it's hard when the unknown is still out there, and I was never able to trace the call. I had called the phone back several times but it never connected. I'm not saying I could move on, but we had literally searched every where and followed every lead we could find to no avail.

Rose and Emmett told me they would help for one more day, but after that they were going to head to Italy for some time to themselves. I didn't blame them, I wasn't really the best company in the world. And I had to except that….i might never find here.

I took a step into the house that we were using as base for where we were at the moment. I looked around and decided to make this last day the best, Emmett and Rose I could hear in the bedroom packing there things for Italy. They were leaving tonight.

I walked to my room gathering my belongings to head home, I couldn't go to the Volturi to kill me. I couldn't do that to my family, that would be too much for them right now. I had to be there for them.

Grabbing the bag once it was full I headed for the door. Stopping looking around for anything I could've forgotten and headed to take it out to my Volvo. I sighed opening the care door and stilling getting a small wiff of her scent. I don't know how through all the years her scent had stayed but it had.

Rose and Emmett soon appeared and we packed our stuff and headed on our last lead we had found, Virginia beach.

An hour later we were close and ready to head around town, we were looking for her scent, anything that was familiar. I headed in the direction of the school and some houses while Emmett and rose searched more of the town and the woods nearby.

As I walked closer to the school I smelled something…but it didn't really smell like Bella….it was confusing even for me….what was that? I walked around the high school and contemplated….where ad I smelled that before.

Then I got a flash of the new student 10 years ago… "Rachel."

I zoomed into the main office and starred down at the secretary. She looked up shocked for a second then adjusted her glasses and smiled. "Can I help you young man."

"Is there a girl that goes by the name Rachel Hart here?"

The secretary quickly typed into her computer and scrolled. Looked at a paper on her desk then back at the computer. I began to tape my fingers impatiently. How could humans take so much time, didn't they know people had things that needed to e done. They couldn't just be quick about things?

She looked up and shook her head. "No theses is not sir."

I leaned forward toward her, "Are there any Rachel's that go here?"

She took her glasses off and stared at me "I'm sorry sir but I don't think I can help you. Now if you don't leave I'll ask someone to escort you out."

I growled under my breath and left the office, deciding to wait till the school got out, which shouldn't be to long now.

**RPOV**

I laughed at the face Bella or otherwise known as Izzy was making. She crinkled her nose and eyebrows together as she smelled the garlic sauce across from her on Katie's plate. She knew that we could eat human but there were some food that we still didn't like, we didn't exactly have to eat but it made us stronger, as did some blood here and there.

Izzy and I usually had our amount of blood at home where stocked it from a friend of mine that was around that worked at a blood bank. She knew that I was friends with a lot of powerful people but this weekend she would find out about the volturi and i. it was time and she was ready. She had almost mastered her power and was ready to take on assignments like me. Aro would be so proud of me.

I loved Lunch, it was when Izzy and I could really act like the teenagers that we were. We were like sisters now, more then I thought we could ever be. I loved being this close to her. We shred everything….even a few kisses when we got drunk. Never sex, that was too much for us. But I'm not saying we hadn't seen each other naked. It happens sometimes when you only have 1 bathroom in an apartment.

I hated that I might lose some of her respect bringing the Volturi up now after so long but I had to wait for her to be ready. She had tob e sure of her path and right now I knew she was. She was destined to marry Felix back that castle in the future anyway. Aro had arranged it and Felix was more then ready to meet her and I knew Izzy would be happy with him. Aro would take me in his arms and I would finally be his.

A he had promised I would be his, I loved Aro, I had grown to love him, at first I hated him for everything, just like Izzy had me but once you grow accustomed to the person providing for you just grew up and took everything in a more positive way. Which lead to love for me, I unconditionally loved Aro Volturi.

And Izzy would grow to love Felix, he was a great guy, and he would love and protect her. She would be his perfect mate in time and we would just as powerful as ever, and that was what we all wanted. And Izzy completed everything for us. We were a family more then ever now.

We were scheduled to leave for Volterra soon, within the next few days, we had been staying in London hoping to have some fun shopping before things got to hectic when we went and saw Aro and before Izzy and Felix started getting to know each other, some true girl time.

Katie laughed and sat back in her seat, she was one of us as well, Aro had turned her a few weeks after I was, but she had already been promised to another so I was not worried that she would take Aro away from me.

She had been in an abusive home and Aro had seen that one one of his many thought expeditions through one of his victim's. He found out that the girl was special and went in search for her and made her one of us.

Katie knew everything, so she was here to help me with Izzy, while Izzy thought she was just an old friend. She hadn't noticed yet that she was just like us, she wasn't advanced enough to know.

Being back in school in London was different, there were things we weren't used to and we had already had caught onto the accent which Izzy thought was hilarious. It was a good thing that we didn't eat regular school food, because right now it looked pretty gross. Izzy's reaction was right. But Katie and I had our reactions better. Izzy would figure it out one day.

"So, Izzy. Do you like London?" Katie asked Izzy while drinking a bottle of water, sipping was more like it.

Izzy took a small bite of her salad to keep up the façade. "Well it's nice, you can never be to picky."

I sat forward and put my elbows on the table which tucking my chin into my clasped hands. "So do you want to move?"

Izzy stopped mid sip of her water. "I didn't say that."

"Well that's what it sounded like."

"Rachel you say I take things to seriously when you are the one saying this. I don't care if we move. We are doing just fine here but if you would like to leave that would be fine." Izzy glared at me, not happy that I was second guessing her. She got like this, aggravated so easily. I had a hunch to why as well…

"Hey, she didn't mean it like that Izzy. She was just giving you the option that it would be more then okay to move if it was something you would want to do." Katie came to my defense.

I sighed and sat back in my seat, taking a small sip of my water, wishing it was a damn blood bag instead. Water was fine but blood had more of a taste to it. Water just was something, it wasn't a choice I wanted but we couldn't just bring blood to school, for obvious reasons.

Izzy sighed and bowed her head, I'm guessing counting to three and then looking up, sending me a message through her shield. "_I'm sorry I'm so cranky. I seem to be all the time… I just miss…" _She slouched farther in her seat knowing she would get a lecture from me.

She wasn't aloud to miss them, she wasn't aloud to think about them, if she hung onto them more then ever would she be in danger. Of Aro and of Felix who was a possessive shit head. I knew that, he had already started cal

ling Izzy _his _Isabella. From what Aro had been telling me. And I was happy for Felix but I was scared for Izzy and to see what would happen if she mentioned _them _in any way.

I waited till Izzy looked up at me, it took her a few minutes but she finally did. "Look, Izzy I can't say it enough, they aren't part of your life anymore. Forget about them, trust me it's for the best."

Tears started to come to her eyes. "I…I'm just having a hard time Rach."

I scooted my chair closer to hers and hugged her from the side, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her head to comfort her. Izzy was sensitive, she always would be, and I couldn't false her for that because it could be a good quality. But it could really get her into trouble right now.

And I didn't care if people stared, if they assumed we were lovers, because it didn't matter. We were sister's. In all senses that we could be, even in blood now. After she had drunk the elixir she had been binned to me since my blood was in there as well.

I would protect her no matter what, because we shared a bond that nobody could brake. In the beginning when we had first met on the track, from the very beginning everything was about her, being mean to her, was for her own good. And look where we are now. Best friends, sisters and happy with our lives, for the most part that is.

I looked at Katie and decided now was better then ever to tell her, we had a few minutes left for lunch. Maybe not enough time but we would have to chance it. "The reason I brought up the subject of leaving Izzy is because… we are leaving."

Her head shot straight up from it's downward state After she had looked at me she had put her head down to shoot it right back up at my statement. "What?"

Katie smilled and reached for Izzy's hand "What Rachel is trying to say is that there are some things she needs to settle and they can't be done here, we need to go to Volterra."

Izzy's eyes were wide. "Volterra?..."

I took her other hand and squeezed. "I know you know what Volterra is."

She blanched. "How?... How do you know what it is?"

I smiled and looked at Katie, it was now or never. "Well, we live there. All three of us now."

She frowned and looked back in forth between the two of us and then burst out laughing. "This is some kind of sick joke right?"

Katie and I frowned, we hadn't known what to expect but we weren't really considering the option of laughing histarically. More along the lines of her being quiet or screaming bloody murder, not laughing.

I got up from the table, hearing the bell ring behind us signaling that lunch was over but grabbing izzy by the hand and yanking her out of her seat and leading her toward the parking lot. This was not the place to continue I could feel it, and it wouldn't matter if we ditched we'd be leaving soon.

Katie reading my mind and seeing what my plan was and got up to follow us out of the cafeteria, keeping an eye out for anyone who might stop us. She walked a few steps behind but kept up fine.

Katie had thankfully taken on mind reading, which Izzy said annoyed the crap out of her because one of _them_ had been able to do it too so she didn't like the idea. Though she didn't have to deal with it since she had her shield to keep her thoughts protected.

Izzy wasn't struggling on my hold on her hand but she would still giggle sporadically out of no where. I was very concerned on what was running through her head, Katie had shook her head at me to say she was shielding her thoughts. I wasn't very surprised about that, when she was like this she hut down, I had only seen her like this a few times though, so I wasn't sure what to make of it just yet.

We needed to figure things out, she needed to understand that this would be a good thing. For her mostly. When we stepped outside I smelled a familiar scent but I didn't pay as much attention to it as I should have.

We walked hurriedly through the bigger then should be high school parking lot, halfway to the car, Izzy straightened up and stopped giggling getting all serious.

We stopped and I tried to sense what she was sensing and then I saw what she was seeing,

One of _THEM _was here

Edward Fucking Cullen

**Author's note: pleaseeeeeee don't kill me for taking sooooooo long to update, I know I know almost two years, and this chapter is very short but it was the best amount I could do in the time I had a computer that I could use other then for my school work. Which has really sucked. But it took me 3 weeks to get this together without any interruptions and I had to scream at myself FINALLY! Haha and I'm so glad I was able to update, I still have the whole plot of this story and my other story and I keep trying to write them out but every time I do the pepers either get lost or thrown out and….it's so hard to work up the confidence to keep rewriting tings sometimes but these stories are mybabies and I am so happy that i can share them with you.**

**I hope I haven't lost too many reader's but I hope to try better now that summer breaking is coming up, but I'm ganna be pretty busy away from my computer and technology in general, except for my phone which sadly is not an iPhone. So I can't do much from it. I;m hoping to get an iPhone soon and maybe a IPad as well so hopefully maybe I can kinda work from that though I have never tried or heard of anything special on them, I am wayyyyyyyy behind in technology.**

**Sorry about the cliffy and again the short chapter but it's all o had time for, and all questions are welcome, if I can have time if people review I might be able to conjure something up from the next chapter that I can HOPEFULLY start writing soon before I get too busy, cross your fingers I guess.**

**Well until next time fellow readers, sorry again**

**And PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW SO I CAN FIGHT THE BATTLE AND TRY TO WRITE MORE!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
